A virtual image display apparatus (display apparatus) to make an observer observe a two-dimensional image, which is formed by an image forming apparatus, as an enlarged virtual image with a virtual image optical system has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-134208.
In the virtual image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-134208, a liquid crystal display unit is illuminated by light from a light source which light is collimated by a lens through a polarizing plate and image light of the illuminated liquid crystal display unit is collected at a first focal point by a lens group. Then, the collected light is reflected by a concave mirror, is collected at a second focal point on a front surface of the lens of a pupil through the polarizing plate, and reaches a retina. Accordingly, it is possible for a user to observe an image.